The Battle Mage and the Wolf
by MissWashHoban7
Summary: Garrett is the arch mage of the college of winterhold. A troubling prophecy of a powerful necromancer invading Skyrim causes him to seek the aid of the companions. What he did not expect was to fall in love with the strong, but stubborn warrior Vilkas. But can Vilkas get over his pride and admit to feelings of love in time to save both Garrett and Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Garret is the arch mage of the college of winterhold. Under his leadership, the college of winterhold has become renowned and prosperous. However, a troubling prophecy of a powerful necromancer invading Skyrim, causes him to seek the aid of the companions. What he did not expect was to fall in love with the strong, but stubborn Nordic warrior Vilkas. But can Vilkas get over his hatred of magic and admit to feelings of love in time to save both the college and Skyrim? Rated M for violence and sexual content in later chapters. Vilkas is the main romance with hints at Farkras too!

Chapter 1

Under the leadership of arch mage Garret, the mages of the college of Winterhold were no longer isolated, but engaged in research and endeavors to not only further magic, but for the benefit of all of Skyrim. The college became a safe haven for potential mages and students traveled from far and wide to learn how to control and develop their powers for good. Both the town and college of Winterhold gained renown and prosperity from the resulting businesses, travelers and royals that sought the mages aid. Garrett truly believed magic, if properly learned, developed, and controlled, could be used for great good. He believed the college should not squander such power and talent, and instead make it its mission to do great good in Skyrim. It had not been easy combating the Nords fear of magic, nor had convincing the college's long time faculty to use their "skills" and begin research to assist non-mages. However, Garret was powerful and respected battlamge, and his diplomatic personality, strength, compassion and fairness won over many, making such alliances and projects possible.

It all worked out for the best. In fact, both the necromancy and restoration departments were on the verge of a breakthrough. By combining both schools of magic in new ways, the professors and more advanced students hoped to restore function to lost limbs, perhaps even cure blindness. Garret was hopeful at the potential to heal a great number of former soldiers, whom had lost body parts during the Skyrim Civil War. The alchemy and restoration departments continued to develop more advance potions and medicines to cure the worst diseases that ravaged Skyrim, and he had talked the jarls into funding the distribution of such potions to the citizens of their cities and towns. While Garret was was proud of the success of the college in helping the people of Skyrim and training young mages to properly use their magic, he missed the days when he could freely wonder and adventure. Now, he was responsible for an entire college and his desk was covered in administrative paperwork, requests, proposals and research papers.

There was a knock on his office door. "Come in". His assistant, Leandra entered. Leandra was young, petite, and pretty nord with long flowing blond hair. She was kind and a powerful clairvoyant, another reason he kept her so close. When he had found her, Leandra had not understood her powers and the entire town thought her a crazy witch that should be burned at the stake. He rescued her from the mob and brought her to safety to the college of Winterhold, where she learned both how to control and understand her visions into the future. Since his rescue all those years ago, the two were close like brother and sister, and rose in both power and rank in the college.

Worry clouded her features and she looked shaken. "I've had a vision" she whispered. "A powerful one, I can see, come here take my chair" he replied, getting up and offering his seat. He knew the more powerful visions were exhausting and terrifying, especially if it did not bring good news. He got up and poured her a glass of water and ushered her to sit. Leandra did not speak immediately and Garrett waited patiently for her to formulate the images she saw into words. At last, she said, "A foresaw a powerful necromancer. The destruction this necromancer and his army of the dead caused…. the power, fear, devastation… many will die and suffer if we do not stop him." Garrett responded "I will gather our most powerful mages to, we have dealt with necromancy before"

"There is more" she continued. "Our magic alone cannot stop him, I foresaw a strong fearsome warrior, almost wolf like, slaying the necromancer" Leandra put her face in her hands and whispered "And I saw what appeared to be your death". Garret put his hand on her shoulder and knelt before his friend. "You would have fallen facing the necromancer in a final battle here at the college" she continued. "There were so many demons, death, bodies….but that powerful warrior, wielding a large sword…was fighting with you and your spell weakened the necromancer enough so this he could strike down the foe…..I think you and he were lovers because of his despair in his energy, he was crying over your limp from." This caused Garrett to raise an eyebrow. Leandra's prophecies usually never included such an intimate detail and he did not know how he felt about this. "I would like to believe he saved you, but as always, the future outcome is still unclear. You must go to Whiterun! That is where you will find this strong warrior who can defeat the necromancer and possibly save you." she continued.

"I will send out a party to Whiterun first thing in the morning" he told her. "No it must be you" the clairvoyant countered. "My vision…it felt that… you yourself must go." Garrett couldn't help but look over at his desk and the overflowing amount of paperwork and requests needing his attention and inwardly groaned. But still, a vision like this could not be ignored. Looking down he hugged her. He knew seeing his death and the death of all those she loved in the college, while only images of what could come, was still a harrowing experience. Hell he was a bit shaken about being foretold about his death and such a strong enemy on the horizon, but for now his focus was on comforting his friend. Taking a steady breath and trying to lighten the mood she said "and don't you worry about all that is going on here. I'll make sure things run smoothly and no one burns down another wing of the college while you are away. Besides, you look like you could get out for a bit and experience love!" Garrett blushed slightly and did not know how to respond. Since he had become the arch mage, there was no time for such things as lovers! Where had that part of her vision come from!

A knock at the door and Garrett excused himself from his friend to answer it. A courier delivered a message, and Garrett handed him a few coin for his trouble. Skimming it over, he looked up and slightly smiled at his Leandra. "Well, it looks like a request from Kodlak of the Companions for our help on a matter."

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first fanfiction and first time writing fiction! Sorry if the first chapter is a bit slow in sitting this up!


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett set out late the next morning for Whiterun by horse. He had wanted to make sure at least some immediate affairs were settled before heading out, especially with the students and some of the more dangerous magical weapon experiments. Leandra practically kicked him out the front door to get a move on. If anything happened she assured him to either contact him through messenger or through other magical means.

It felt good to get out of the office. Garrett decided to travel alone, and, being a battle mage, his dragon amour glinted in the light along with his enchanted sword. He smiled as he reminisced about all the trouble he and Leandra got into as apprentices during their reckless adventuring. Several of the mages had offered to accompany him or to go in his place. After all, it was unusual for the arch mage to personally answer a request from someone like Kodalk, whom was not a jarl or royal. But, one of the perks of being in charge was no one directly questioned it. They decided to keep Leandra's vision a secret, only alerting a few of the very senior and trusted college mages, until more could be confirmed.

Night was begin to fall and rounding the path, he could see a group of warriors, two men and a woman, being attacked by two large giants. Garrett could feel the ground shake as the upset mammoths the giants had been herding began to stampede away. It was unclear if the warriors had either walked too closely to the camp, alerting the giants, or had purposefully attacked. Normally, Garrett would not get involved with such foolish mercenaries, but they were clearly in trouble. There was also something about the warriors, as well, though Garrett could not place it. The battle mage in him wanted action and, deciding to play hero, he reared his horse and charged.

* * *

"Stupid Whelp!" Vilkas roared and narrowly dodged the giant's club. The wolf in him could smell the fear off the latest recruit, who was now realizing her mistake, further fueling his rage. The stupid whelp had thought to prove her worth by taking down a giant alone. An utterly crazy notion for a weakling like her! Not only had she charged the giant without consulting him or Farkras, she had not realized there was was a second giant in the camp. Hearing the attack, the second giant also charged them.

He quickly glanced over at his brother, Farkras who has handling the second giant by himself. He knew his brother was a strong warrior and saw him evading the giant's massive club, while getting a few hits in. Meanwhile, the first giant took another swing and Varkras, again, avoided a surely fatal blow. As the giant had its attention on him, the whelp charged, jumping on the giant's back and stabbed, but missed the neck. Quicker than Varkras thought possible, the giant roared and swung around throwing her off. The whelp reacted too slowly and she was instantly killed with a sickening smack of the club. He felt no remorse for such a weak and foolish girl, especially since she probably had gotten him and his brother killed. The wolf in him roared at the sight and smell of blood. But in such close combat, he knew it was risky morphing as it would leave him open to attack from the giant.

He could sense that his brother was struggling with the other giant, but at least he was alive. Vilkras had to help his brother. Focusing back on his giant, he roared and charged the massive humanoid, slashing at the giant's massive leg. The giant fell to one knee in pain. Vilkras moved for a killing blow to the head. But he was not fast enough and the giant lashed out with his club, knocking Vilkras to the ground. Terrible disorienting pain, he could vaguely hear his brother, Farkras, yell his name. The wolf in him roared viciously to get up. He knew his brother could not possibly survive facing these foes alone. He tried to get up, despite the screaming pain in his limbs, and was vaguely aware of the giant stomping towards him. The giant kicked him and he felt more shattering pain as he flew and landed several feet away. He was sure his ribs were broken. One stupid mistake would be his end.

Then above them, lightening crackled and directly hit the giant before it could attack him again. He smelled burning flesh as the giant screamed out in agony. Looking up, he thought he saw a figure on a horse charge at the giant with a sword. Than all was black.

* * *

Garrett saw the warrior with ebony hair crumple to the ground as the giant kicked him. The female was obviously dead from being directly smashed by such a high level foe. The other warrior with dirty blond hair was still fighting, but visibly exhausted and struggling. Leaving his sword by his side, he charged up his magic and fired a lightning storm. The electricity shocked both giants, temporarily halting them from further attacking the men. Deciding to protect the fallen ebony haired warrior first, he charged the giant with his horse. Gaining the necessary momentum, he slashed the giant's stomach with his sword. The giant fell to the ground, entrails and blood pouring out of its stomach. Garret turned his horse around to face the second giant. The giant was weakened from the warrior's previous attacks and the lightening, but clearly enraged and charged. Reaching into his mana and keeping out of the giant's club range, Garret's launched several fire bolts, directly hitting the giant's face. The giant fell to its knees in agony and blinded. The dirty blond haired warrior charged with his ax and gave a fatal blow to the giant's neck.

The battle over, the blond hair man quickly ran to the fallen warrior calling out, what Garret assumed was his name. "Vilkas, Vilkas!" Approaching cautiously at first, Garret asked "Are you alright friend?" Looking up and clearly distressed "Yes thank for your aid. I am Farkas of the Companions. My brother…please can you help?" The companions got Garrett's attention. He looked into the man's eyes, and despite his fearsome warrior exterior covered with blood from the battle, he could see gentleness in them, and a genuine fear for his brother's survival. Quickly getting off his horse, Garrett grabbed a few medicinal potions from his back pack. "Yes" he answered. "Garrett of Winterhold College, at your service."

Quickly bending over Vilkas, he passed one of the potions to Farkas. "Drink this" he ordered. "It is a restoration and stamina potion mix that should heal you." Farkas hesitated, but remembering Kodlak having mentioned something about great and honorable mages in Winterhold, he drank the potion. He immediately felt restored and could feel the minor scrapes and cuts instantly closing. What powerful alchemy this is he thought to himself!

Garrett focused his attention to the ebony haired Vilkras. There was a lot of blood, and pulling on his restoration magic, he let his magic flow into Vilkras so he could began to assess all that was broken with the warrior. His mouth formed into a grim line. He turned to the blond warrior, who looked close to tears. He could see hesitation and understand the brother's predicament. A stranger was using magic on his brother, something that was poorly understood and largely distrusted by most of the warriors in Skyrim. But clearly Vilkas would not survive without immediate medical help. "Farkas you said it was?" he asked. "Yes, will you be able to help my brother?" the warrior pleaded.

"Perhaps" Garret answered, "He is severely wounded. All of his ribs as well as many of his other bones are broken. I can feel some extensive internal damage. The restoration arts are not my specialty, but I will try to help him." He gave a hopeful look Farkas, who was holding his brother's hand. " However, I need you to help." Garrett continued. "My energies must be solely focused on healing your brother. We are in the middle of the forest at night. You must keep watch and protect us from any wondering wild beasts and bandits. Can you do that?" Farkas nodded.

"Good. Now I need you to start a fire, go" Garrett commanded and drank a magicka potion and began his work. Farkas gave his brother's hand a squeeze and prayed to the gods that this stranger, Garrett, could save his brother. He doubted the stranger would harm Vilkas, especially after saving them. He seemed like a good sort. And then he felt it. The wolf in Farkas stirred, and at first growled but then felt calm. Farkas could tell the magic emanating off the stranger was powerful, and he was clearly a Master Mage. He set to work on a fire and waited anxiously.

Garret could tell the internal injuries were extensive and set at first repairing them, slightly nudging Vilkas life essence and feeling it was weak. And then that is when he felt it, the magic of a raging wolf lashing out at him, hurt, scared, mixed in with this man's essence. Could this be related to the prophecy Garrett wondered, remembering Leandra mentioning a man like a wolf. He tried to sooth the wolf spirit, but it clearly was too terrified and savage too calm down, protecting Vilkas from what it thought was harmful magic. He knew with the extent of injuries, and the man did not have much time. Knowing it was risky, Garrett reached out to the wolf with his own essence, his soul, so to speak. Many spirits found the pureness of a mage's internal magic comforting, but if the wolf lashed out, he would be severely crippled. The wolf, thankfully, responded well, warming up to the energy. "Rest" Garrett willed and the wolf gently went into a slumber. Garrett continued his work. Several hours later and several magical potions, Garrett finished healing the internal damage and mended all the bones and wounds. He was exhausted and tiredly smiled at Farkas "Your brother should be fine now"


	3. Chapter 3

He slept for those few hours, insisting Farkas wake him in case there was any change in his brother's condition. Normally, it would be unwise to trust his life to someone he just met, but after concentration his magic for so many hours, Garrett was exhausted. He doubted the warrior would harm him. After all, he reasoned to himself, he just saved the warrior's brother, Farkas learned he was mage the companion leader Kodalk had requested, and Farkas did not seem like the type to attack a man in his sleep for plunder. Now that Garrett was focusing on it, though, he could detect the faint magic of Lycanthropy on both the brothers. He silently wondered if this was the magical matter which Kodalk wished to discuss with the college.

Garrett awoke shortly after dawn. After a quick breakfast, the two placed a weak Vilkas onto Garrett's war horse and headed out. It would be at least half a day before they reached Whiterun. The warrior was immensely grateful to the battle mage for saving his brother. Within minutes Garrett could tell Farkras while large and intimidating was very kind and gentle at heart, and Garrett took an instant liking to the man. They spent most of the journey talking about their various adventures and Farkas told him about the companions, though he admitted, his unconscious brother Vilkas was better at telling the history and lore of the group.

* * *

The companion hall smelled of mead, steel and feast: Warrior smells. Only two warriors were in the hall, a man and a woman, and they quickly approached Farkas asking what happened to Vilkas and the other companion they had been traveling with. The shield brother and sister helped carry the unconscious warrior to his room downstairs. "And who is this?" asked the woman indicating Garrett. She was muscular, tall, and had long messy brunette hair. War paint covered the strong features of her face. "Ah Shield Sister! This is a friend, Garrett, Arch Mage of Winterhold" replied Farkas as he patted Garrett's shoulder and beamed. "We were attacked by Giants! The whelp did not survive the battle and Vilkas severely injured trying to protect her! The Arch Mage came to my aid and we took down the giants. He saved Vilkas with from his injuries with magic! I owe him my life!" Garrett felt himself blush slightly at that smile. The man was gorgeous.

Quickly, he tilted his head to Aela and said in greeting "It is a pleasure." She gasped and quickly said "It is an honor." Turning to the other warrior, she said "Skjor, please notify Kodalk immediately that the Arch Mage has arrived!" Farkas raised an eyebrow and Aela gave Farkas a patient, but pointed look before stating "You might have the strength of Ysgramor, but your brother got his smarts! The Arch Mage is the highest position and honor in the college. He is the head of the college of Winterhold." Farkas looked at Garrett with new regard and offered lamely "Well he doesn't talk like one of those uppity high lords! Then I guess we were very lucky!" Aela stared harshly at him, but clearly Farkas did not realize the possible insult. Garrett smiled politely. While he had fought to be the arch mage, he did not care for the pageantry or to be treated differently just because of a title. Checking Vilkas again, the warrior's body seemed to be recovering just fine.

It was then Kodalk entered and greeted Garrett. The man seemed wise and by the slight change in stance of everyone in the room, Garret could tell he was well respected among the companions. "Welcome Arch Mage. I am Kodalk. Thank you for saving Vilkas and Farkas. We were not expecting a visit from someone of you station to deal personally with our request. You do as a great underserved honor." An innocent statement to the rest, though the undertone, while not unfriendly was clear to Garret. Kodalk understood there was something more if the Arch Mage was personally visiting and not sending an underling. Garret still had not decided how much he would tell the old leader, if anything. Kodalk continued "We will hold a feast in your honor and for saving our shield brothers. You must be exhausted from your journey. Please stay the night, and we can discuss business in the morning. Farkas, the Arch Mage will stay in your room. We do receive many guests your Excellency." Turning to an older woman whom had entered the room with him, Kodalk continued "Please Tilma, could you run a bath for our guest?"

* * *

Vilkas woke up with a start. Damn beast blood never let him rest peacefully or fully. Setting up and looking around, he realized he was in his own room back in Jorrvaskr. He was sore and he noticed quite a few large deep bruises across his body, but nothing felt broken or looked too serious. How had he gotten back here? Farkas must have dragged him back. But how had Farkas made it? Was he in bad sorts? He recalled the last moments with fight with the giant. He shouldn't be alive, or at least paralyzed or something more serious. He felt slightly ashamed for leaving his brother like that. Getting up despite his protesting muscles, Vilkas put on a light pants and headed across the hallway to see if his brother was in his room. He prayed to the Gods his twin brother was alright.

Except, the person there was not his brother. A tall Breton man sat on his brother's bed combing through thick long blond hair which as long as a maiden's. The man was handsome and wearing only pants as well. While he was not as big as him or Farkas, he could his body was still quite muscular in a lean way. Vilkas found himself involuntarily licking his lips. The wolf in him stirred, wanting this man. There was something very familiar about his scent.

* * *

Garrett felt refreshed. It was good to scrub off all the grime from the travel and battle. He had changed into some comfortable pants after his shower, and began getting ready for dinner. Looking around Farkas room, it was cozy, but he couldn't figure out why there was a bar at the end of it. Garrett took a brush out of his bag and began to comb the knots our of his long blond hair. Untied, it came down past the shoulders, which was unusually long length for men in Skyrim, but he didn't care. That's when he realized he was not alone. A half-naked Vilkas was staring him from the doorway him with a hungry look. Dear Gods, the man was gorgeous. Extremely muscular body, intense eyes and a rugged face, it took Garrett a moment to realize he was being addressed. "Who are you?" the companion asked gruffly. Putting the brush down, Garrett walked over and extended his hand "Garrett, Arch Mage of Winterhold at your service." Vilkas took the hand responding "Vilkas." There was an awkward pause between the two men regarded, or more checked out, each other.

Garrett decided to push through. "How are you feeling? You took on some pretty severe injuries from the giant. I healed you as best I could and you should have no long term injuries, though those bruises look pretty painful. Do you have an alchemy table? I could whip up some crèmes to reduce the swelling and pain?" Vilkas took a moment and responded "So you were the one that healed me? "Ah yes" Garrett continued. "You are probably wondering why I am in here instead of your brother. Kodalk offered me the room. He had requested the assistance from the college on a matter. Traveling, I came across your battle with a nasty bunch of giants. Unfortunately, the girl was already dead before I could do anything. Don't worry, your brother did not sustain any serious injuries. You on the other hand, I had to use some pretty intense restoration magic to heal your injuries. You will be sore for the next few days and might experience some nausea as a side effect." He mustn't babble and be so awkward! Even so, while this man was a total hunk to say the least, it would be totally wrong to flirt with this injured man as much as he wanted to. Continuing he said "You will probably searching for your brother. He should be down the hall with Kodalk. Dinner will be in half an hour. If you are not feeling nauseous, you should eat something."

Vilkas smiled and said "Well thank you Arch Mage for your assistance. It seems I owe you my life." Stepping closer to Garrett, he practically purred in his ear "As companions, we never forget those who help us. I will have to do something to show my appreciation for saving my brother and I." Garrett involuntary shivered, the man was being so straightforward and was so close! The things he could do with that invitation. Before, he could make some sort of confident response, It was then that Fakras decided to walk into the room.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who followed, favored and reviewed! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for any grammatical or other writing errors! I wanted to finally get the two main characters to meet face to face and set up the possibility of something happening between the two. I always saw Vilkas as being more of an aggressive and fiery man in getting what he wants. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise the M rating will come in the next chapter!


End file.
